


Karolina Dean Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Karolina Dean imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Honest to Yourself

"You don't get to touch them. Not after what you did." Your friend spat when they saw Chase walking up to you, their arms crossed as they stood in front of you. You had to bite back a snicker when you saw Chase's expression. He looked scared.

 

"It's okay." You told them, placing your hand on their arm to gain their attention. "I'll catch up with you." Your friend glanced between you and Chase before grumbling and walking away.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Chase apologised. He felt bad about what happened between you. The two of you were dating and were happy but he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Gert. It wasn't his intention to hurt you.

 

"I'm not mad at you Chase." You assured him. "Sure, it hurt a little but I'm thankful more then anything. You're a good guy. You told me about your feelings for Gert instead of acting upon them. I can't be mad at you for that."

 

"I'm still so sorry, Y/N." He apologised again. You told him it was okay and let silence fall between you. A little laugh came from Chase breaking the short silence. "Do you think there's an alternate universe out there where we worked out?" You barked out a laugh.

 

"I'd like to think so." A howl of laughter caught yours and Chase's attention onto a certain purple haired girl. "You should go. Get your girl."


	2. The Wrong Stein

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Karolina. I'm sure Chase will love it." You told her with a smile, a slightly forced one to be more specific. Those words you uttered, 'I'm sure Chase will love it', felt like a sucker punch to the stomach. They made you wince internally. You hated them. You see, you also had a crush on the blonde girl that stood before you. No one knew about your feelings for Karolina and they'll never know. All they'll know is that Chase likes her. Who knows, maybe she reciprocates the feelings because why wouldn't she? Chase is the perfect guy. He is smart, handsome, and sporty whereas you were just, well, you. Average. That's how you would describe yourself.

 

When you said those words to Karolina her face lit up. You thought she looked beautiful. Then you mentioned your brother, Chase, and her face fell a little. She knew he had a crush on her. The problem though was that it wasn't him who she liked but rather you. "What if I don't want him to like it? What if it's the wrong Stein?" Karolina asked, turning to you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and your heart rate rose. You had an inclining to what she was on about but you weren't sure.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It's you who I like, Y/N. Not Chase. You. It's always been you." She admitted leaving you speechless. This wasn't what you were expecting, a full conformation of someone's feelings and being someone's first choice. Karolina, however, took your silence as something bad. She immediately turned back to her vanity, closing herself off as she fiddled with her lipstick, mumbling a "forget it."

 

That brought you out of your stunned silence. You moved closer to Karolina and placed your hand on her arm. "I like you too." You divulged, your voice barely above a whisper. A smile, one that you adore, made it's way onto Karolina's lips matching the one on yours. Before either of you could go any further though, Gert, Molly, and Nico came barging in. Molly and Nico being oblivious to what had just happened, or about to happen, but Gert picked up on the fact that they interrupted something.

 

The rest of you had gotten ready for the gala tonight and made your way into the limo. You were sat next to Karolina with Chase on the other side of her. The whole ride there quick glances were shared along with slight brushing of the hand and whisperings between you and Karolina. It was then that Nico and Alex had picked up on something going on with the two of you but they still weren't sure what though.

 

Once you had gotten there, everyone spilt off into their respective teams. Nico, Alex, and Gert went off to Nico's mom's office whilst you stayed at the party with Molly, Chase, and Karolina. The latter two went off though at some point to who knows where. Your brother was probably trying to kiss her or something, you thought before scolding yourself for thinking that. Karolina wouldn't do that to you, you told yourself.

 

You were leaning against a balcony that was overlooking the city, taking in the fresh air. As you took in the scenery, in your peripheral vision you saw someone glowing that looked like they were falling. Without hesitation you made your way up to the roof of the building knowing it was Karolina. Slightly out of breath, your burst through the door to the roof only to see that she was now safely back on her feet and Chase holding her arms. You felt your previous concerns crawling back but were soon diminished by Karolina shrugging off Chase's hands and running over to you, wrapping her arms around you in a hug.

 

When the two of you pulled apart from the hug you noticed you were now joined by the others. While they all had a huge grin on their faces, Chase's face held confusion. "Am I missing something?" He asked the group causing everyone to snicker a little.

 

"Are you serious?" Gert asked. She liked Chase but boy can he be oblivious.

 

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious." Nico added.

 

"Even I know." Molly chimed in.

 

"Y/N and Karolina like each other." Alex answered Chase's question.

 

"Right. Shall we carry on with operation take down our parents." You interrupted wanting to change the subject. Everyone nodded and started heading to the exit. Chase though remained where he was standing, still confused.


End file.
